


Amantes Ficticios

by Takibet937



Series: Cursilerías en época canon. [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takibet937/pseuds/Takibet937
Summary: Cuando los padres de Enjolras intentan acordar un encuentro para emparejarlo, Enjolras decide tomar cartas en el asunto y usar el arreglo de vivienda con Grantaire como una ventaja.
Relationships: Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Cursilerías en época canon. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731703





	Amantes Ficticios

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fictitious Paramours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204696) by [kjack89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89). 



> Notas del Autor:  
> Realmente es solo un Canon-Era cursi fingiendo ser su novio.  
> La aclaración habitual aplica como siempre, en cuanto que no soy dueña de las cosas, los errores tipográficos son mi culpa, bla bla bla ya los aburri. ¡Adelante!
> 
> Notas de Traductor:  
> Hay una palabra que no tiene traducción al español porque es francesa y para nosotros es como un extranjerismo entonces me vi en la obligación de dejarla tal cual pero yo tampoco sabia que era: es lo algunos de nosotros llamamos un mueble de _**"psicologo"**_ : la palabra es **méridienne**. 
> 
> Otra cosa hay una expresión que me encanta en ingles que es: **I beg your pardon?** literalmente traducida y suena mal, es como **Yo ruego por su perdón** , pero realmente es como un **Discúlpeme** muy indignado, yo lo traduje así, bonito y gordito solo con el discúlpeme pero quiero que sepan que en mi cabeza suena más como: **Discúlpeme pero perdóneme**. 
> 
> Ya no molesto mas. ¡¡Disfrútenlo!!

Grantaire lo debió haber sabido. 

Las cosas iban sorprendentemente bien – incluso era chocante - bueno, al compartir aposentos con Enjolras. Sus peleas habían disminuido tanto en frecuencia e intensidad, en parte justamente porque aprendieron las diferentes fortalezas y debilidades del otro, cosas que no se aprende hasta vivir con alguien. Grantaire aprendió que si Enjolras no comía por más de seis horas, su temperamento tendía a ser más alterado que de lo normal; Enjolras aprendió que cuando Grantaire estaba de mal humor, nada podía llegar a él, y la mejor e única cosa que podía hacer era darle tiempo y un apoyo silencioso. 

Entonces juntos habían aprendido y crecido en su amistad, y aunque Grantaire fuera lo suficientemente egoísta para admitir que siempre quería más, nunca sería suficiente. 

El debio saber que no duraría. 

Enjolras entró un día a la casa hecho una tormenta de ira, una que Grantaire raramente había visto. Tiró la puerta y prácticamente arrojó su corbata y chaleco dentro de su recamara, todo mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Grantaire, quien había estado riendo en el sofá, auxiliando su segunda botellas de vino (de la tarde; el vino de la mañana no contaba, era más para aliviar el dolor de cabeza matutino, que para emborracharse). “¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que aflige?” Grantaire habló con mucha cautela. “Si es por la república, déjame recordarte que Francia es una amante cruel, pero ciertamente no vale la pena regañarte.”

“No es Francia quien es cruel,” Enjolras gruño, dejándose caer en el méridienne frente a Grantaire. “Son mis padres que no conocen el límites para su crueldad.”

Grantaire se sentó, muy concentrado. Enjolras raramente hablaba de sus padres, salvo decir que sus puntos de vistas divergían. Él propenso a decirle a quienes preguntaban que su madre era la república y por lo tanto era muy querida, entonces para él la pura me con de sus padres le dijo a Grantaire más que nada que tan terrible era la situación. “¿Qué ha sido eso que hicieron para causar tal preocupación?”

Para sorpresa de Grantaire, Enjolras se ruborizó levemente y miró hacia otro lado antes de murmurar. “Mis padres están tratando de encontrar un compromiso para mi.”

“¿Un compromiso?” Grantaire repidio, alzando una ceja. “¿Qué tipo de compromiso?”

Enjolras resopló. “Qué tipo de compromiso,” murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza. “El tipo de compromiso que va a ser mi perdición, el tipo de compromiso que te esclaviza en un sistema que jure desmantelar.”

Grantaire frunció el ceño profundamente. “Tu hablas en acertijos y no tiene sentido. Habla claramente de lo que te atormenta, tal vez podamos encontrar una solución.”

Enjolras suspiró pesadamente para después decir de mala gana, “Ellos se están esforzando por encontrar un compromiso romántico para mi.”

“Una compromiso romántico.” Grantaire repitió las palabras como si no tuvieran sentido, y en verdad, no lo tenían, por lo menos aplicado a Enjolras. “¿Tus padres están familiarizados contigo? ¿Acaso ellos saben como eres?”

Enjolras le dio una pequeña sonrisa. “Se podría pensar que si ellos lo estuvieran no estarían tentados a hacer tales cosas, pero pobre de mí, ellos no piensas con lógica, sino con codicia.” Con la mirada de interrogación que le dio Grantaire, agregó, “Un compromiso romántico conmigo y una prominente jovencita de sociedad podría traer mucho a mi familia, particularmente si ese compromiso termina en matrimonio.”

Aunque Grantaire sabía que la situación era muy seria – solo tal vez no era tan grave como Enjolras lo hacía parecer –él no podía ayudar, pero si se podía reír. “¿Tu, casado?” resopló. “La idea es absurda, y seguramente ellos también lo verán.”

Tan rápido como vino, la sonrisa de Enjolras decayó, reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. “Absurda o no, ellos no lo verán a tiempo, sin embargo desean mi regreso a casa para que pueda conocer algunas reconocidas señoritas de sociedad de su elección. Yo tampoco tengo el tiempo, la paciencia o el deseo de hacerlo, pero me amenazan con despojarme de los pocos beneficios que me proveen.” Pauso y le brindó a Grantaire una rápida mirada. “Incluido mi alojamiento.”

Grantaire asintió lentamente. “Entonces o tu vuelves a conocer finas señoritas de sociedad, o yo me vuelvo un sin hogar” Alzó su copa en un brindis. “La opciones me parecen obvias a mi, y debo buscar nuevos aposentos inmediatamente.”

“Se serio,” Enjolras chasqueo. “No te veré arrojado en las calles eso es tan seguro como que no me vería en ellas. No voy a abandonar mis creencias por algo tan banal.” Se pasó la mano por los ojos, frunciendo el ceño contemplando la nada. “Debe haber una tercera opción, algo que pueda parar a mis padres de pedir esto, sin necesidad de quitarme mi mesada.”

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Grantaire dijo irónicamente. “Encuentra una joven señorita de tu elección por poco tiempo, ¿Qué más podrías hacer?”

Enjolras se congeló y empezó a mirar a Grantaire. “Eso es perfecto,” expiró, sus ojos se habían iluminado como si Grantaire acabara de clamar los beneficios de una república. “¡Esa es la respuesta!”

“¿Cuál es la respuesta?” Grantaire preguntó, confundido. “¿Tu deseas forzar a alguna pobre, inesperada señorita de París a jugar el papel de tu amante esperando desanimar a tus padres?”

“Si,” Enjolras dijo, su voz subió de excitamiento. “Y al mismo tiempo, claramente no, no una señorita de París. Tú.”

Grantaire cometió un error al tragarse un sorbo de vino justo en el momento en que Enjolras pronunció esas fatídicas palabras, y así se atragantó. “¿¡Discúlpeme!?” gruñó.

Enjolras se ruborizó un poco pero todavía estaba lleno de determinación. “Es la situación perfecta, tu y yo ya vivimos juntos. Es la perfecta historia que contar, y yo debo decirles algo para detener esa estúpida idea que están llevando a cabo.”

Grantaire lo miró boquiabierto. “¿Y esta es la historia que tu deseas contar? Quieres que yo pretenda ser tu – ¿qué?”

“Mi amante de vida.” Enjolras dijo recalcando lo obvio.

Grantaire miró ofuscado hacia abajo apretando la botella que tenía en su puño, preguntándose si el vino lo había afectado y estaba alucinando. De forma desesperada puso sus esperanzas en la lógica. “Enjolras, yo no soy una mujer.”

Enjolras se rió y sacudió su cabeza. “Yo sé.”

“¿Tus padres?”

Sonriendo sombríamente, Enjolras se encogió de hombros. “Créeme, ellos van a estar tan sorprendidos que tenga un amante, un amante que esté vivo, que no les importara la noticia de que sea hombre.” Su sonrisa se ensanchó. “Es el plan perfecto. Ellos no pueden arrastrar su atención a mi situación porque eso traería un escándalo en los círculos sociales, y no pueden quitarme mi manutención si una causa relevante.”

Grantaire todavía no lucía convencido. “¿Y tu crees que ellos no harán todo lo que esté en su poder para quitarte de este camino, para apartarte de mi?”

“Todo lo contrario. O eso deseo esperar.” Enjolras cruzó los brazos al frente de su pecho y levantó una ceja hacia Grantaire. “Seguramente tu puedes manejar su desaprobación por el poco tiempo en que estaremos bajo su foco.”

Grantaire fingió una sonrisa. “Tengo que lidiar con la desaprobación de un Enjolras, para ser sincero. No sé si pueda soportar una múltiple desaprobación al mismo tiempo.”

Aunque Enjolras miraba molesto al principio, su expresión se suavizó rápidamente, y su voz fue gentil cuando le dijo, “Ellos vendrán por un té, te conocerán, y luego se irán. Una simple noche de distracción, nada más.”

Después de un momento, Grantaire inclinó su cabeza, aunque seguía con una mirada escéptica. “Muy bien, si tu realmente crees que esto es lo que hay que hacer.”

Enjolras sonrió por un largo tiempo. “Tienes mi palabra.”

***********************

“Mi madre viene a quedarse con nosotros.”

Grantaire se atoró con el vino por segunda vez como hace unos días, y chilló, “¿Qué?”

Enjolras estrujo el puente de su nariz y sacudió la carta que recién le había sido entregada. “Al parecer he subestimado el interés de mis padres por conocer al hombre que escogí como mi amante. Mi madre escribió que va a quedarse con nosotros un par de días, para poder conocerte apropiadamente.”

Con los ojos abiertos con algo de pánico aproximándose, Grantaire pregunto con una voz más profunda que la anterior, “¿Pero qué vamos a hacer?”

“¿Qué más podemos hacer?” Enjolras acotó. “Debemos dejar que venga de lo contrario descubrirán la artimaña.” Sacudió su cabeza, sus ideas habían cambiado demasiado de lo inicialmente planeado. “Deberíamos mover tus pertenencias a mi recamara. Así será más fácil convencerla de lo que somos.”

La expresión de Grantaire era de extrañeza al ver la calma de Enjolras. “¿Y por la noche?” preguntó, con un hilo de voz. “¿Cuándo tu madre escuche a través de las paredes, que debería ella escuchar?”

Por primera vez la expresión de Enjolras era de duda, quedando avergonzado y abrumado. “¿Qué creerías que debería ella escuchar?” preguntó bajito.

También por primera vez, Grantaire recordó que por muchos que hubiera hablado del plan, por más perfecto que fuera el plan, Enjolras seguramente no había pensado en cómo él y Grantaire convencerán a su madre de su tonta empresa. Y el corazón de Grantaire se llenó de pesar al caer en cuenta que para él eso sería tan fácil, entonces sí era tan fácil para Grantaire hacerlo, sería más que sencillo para Enjolras hacer lo mismo.

Entonces entendió, con un movimiento inesperado, dijo rígido, “Olvide que pretendía encontrarme con Joly y Bossuet para romper nuestro ayuno esta mañana. Yo… Yo regresaré pronto.”

Con eso dicho, corrió hacia afuera, el pensamiento de lo que se esperaba de él, tambaleaba en su corazón y cabeza. El no podría hacer esto. El no podía hacer esto. El —

“¡Grantaire!” Grantaire disminuyó el paso cuando vio a Combeferre acercándose calle abajo y saludándolo, y su corazón empezó a desacelerar. ¿Cómo le explicaría esto a Combeferre? Pero en cuanto Combeferre se acercaba, Grantaire vio en el rostro ajeno que él ya lo sabía o por lo menos los sospechaba. “Yo pensé que usted asistiría a Enjolras en las preparaciones para la visita de sus padres.”

Grantaire sacudió su cabeza lentamente. “Yo iba. Quiero decir yo– yo voy. Olvide que yo pretendía encontrarme con Joly y Bossuet. Y esto es más que una visita. Su madre va quedarse algunos días con nosotros.”

La cara de Combeferre fue bañada en comprensión. “Ah. Ya veo.” Su expresión se tornó perspicaz. “Y esto va hacer un problema más de los que anticipó cuando hizo el trato con Enjolras.”

“Yo no tendré problema con ello,” Grantaire dijo honestamente, sabiendo que no era buena idea mentir ahora. “Ciertamente esto puede ser la tarea más fácil que se me ha asignado. Pero Enjolras… Yo no puedo hacer que Enjolras actúe de manera convincente, jamás podría hacer que Enjolras actuará de manera convincente en esta empresa.” Bajo su cabeza lentamente. “Yo no puedo hacer esto.”

“Pero si puedes” Combeferre le dijo convencido. “Si tu preocupación es solamente la actuación de Enjolras, me siento obligado a informarte que ya todos piensan que ustedes dos son amantes, solo por el modo como actúan naturalmente. Siempre que puedan seguir así…”

Grantaire resopló, aunque también lució más relajado. “Ciertamente solo sería cierto para aquellos que no nos conocen en absoluto.” Combeferre permaneció callado, con algo ilegible en su cara y Grantaire suspiro con alivio. “Muy bien entonces. Yo debo retornar con usted hacia Enjolras. Y usted podría ayudar a mover mis pertenencias a las recámaras de Enjolras.”

***********************

Aunque Grantaire no sabia que esperar, en el momento que vio a la madre de Enjolras, supo instantáneamente que a ella. Ella tenía el mismo porte real de su hijo, los mismo bu les ondulados, aunque los suyos permanecían inmovilizados en la moda del momento. Sus ojos eran la mayor diferencia, un gentil gris en vez de ese pené tratante azul, y eso quizás fue el mayor alivio para Grantaire cuando la vio; el no creía poder soportar dos pares de ojos penetrando su alma. 

Enjolras beso a su madre suavemente en la mejilla y murmuró, “Mamá,” antes de dar un paso antes y señalar a Grantaire. “Este es Grantaire.”

Grantaire tragó sonoramente y dio un paso al frente, también besando su mejilla.“ Deberá disculparme,” dijo, su voz estaba un poco más aguda de lo normal. “No sé como desee que la llame.”

Ella lo miró casi altivamente. “Usted puede llamarme Madame,” dijo impetuosa, quitándose su chal y mirando alrededor de la suite. “¿Entonces en esto es en lo que el dinero duramente ganado de tu padre, se esta yendo?”

“Entre otras cosas,” Enjolras dijo, instantáneamente se arrepintió de las palabras.

Grantaire sonrió leve ten y encontró la mano de Enjolras para apretarla. “Su hijo es muy modesto, Madame. El generoso dinero que provee usted y su esposo no solo se va en este modesto mobiliario, también es gastado en sus estudios, y por supuesto para acoger y entretener a su amante, como lo dicta su estatus.”

Enjolras miró a Grantaire, pero su madre asintió afirmativamente. “Por supuesto que sí,” dijo firmemente. “El fue criado en las costumbres adecuadas. Y hablando de costumbres adecuadas, ¿Podríamos tomar el té?”

Grantaire asintió. “Claro que si. Tome usted asiento, Madame, y yo traeré el té para todos nosotros.” Él apretó la mano de Enjolras una vez más antes de desaparecer dentro de la cocina.

Enjolras dejó a su madre en el méridienne y se sentó al frente en el sofá. “Mientras esperamos por el té, ¿Usted podría adelantarme de los últimos escándalos en la sociedad, que seguramente me he perdido?” preguntó suavemente.

Para su alivio, su madre cayó en el cebo, y la conversación – completamente unilateral – duro hasta que Grantaire volvió con el té, e incluso algunos minutos después de eso. Grantaire se sentó cerca a Enjolras en el sofá como si perteneciera ahí, su pie frotaba contra él tobillos de Enjolras tan deliberadamente que parecía accidental, su hombro presionaba el de Enjolras tan gentilmente que solo le recordaba su presencia, y su mano libre descansaba sobre el muslo alejo, lo suficientemente abajo para que no hubiera riesgo de vulgaridad, pero era lo justo para indicar una sutil posesión. 

En cualquier otro día, Enjolras habría palmeado a Grantaire, pero noto como su madre veía cada movimiento sobre el borde su taza de té y sabiamente decidió no decir nada, en cambio se relajó contra Grantaire, quien lo miró sorprendido por un breve momento, aunque rápidamente relajo su expresión por algo más neutral. 

Eventualmente, la madre de Enjolras cambió la conversación que seguía dominada por tema de las fiestas en sociedad. Ella recapitulada el último escándalo del día y acaba o mirándolos apreciativamente. “Ciertamente esta situación no está del todo mal. Tal vez podría invitarlos a ambos a asistir a alguna fiesta de sociedad de este año,” reflexiono, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té. “Después de todo, el revuelo que causaría haría que se discutiera el nombre de la familia, cosa que ciertamente ayudaría a tu padre… ”

Grantaire se congeló, y Enjolras rápidamente extendió su mano para ser apretada por la ajena. “No lo creo mamá,” dijo suavemente. “Vivimos una vida pacífica juntos.”

“Y yo nunca presumiría sobre el estatus social que usted y su esposo han ganado,” Grantaire añadió por lo bajo, recuperándose su sorpresa. Él apretó la mano de Enjolras una vez más y se levantó. “Ahora, si me lo permite, debo empezar la cena.”

Para su sorpresa, la madre de Enjolras se levantó también, dejando su taza de té donde la encontró. “Yo lo acompañare, si a usted no le molesta. Hay más que quisiera aprender sobre su vida con mi hijo.”

Enjolras mirada de Grantaire hacia su madre, afligido, y su madre lo reprendió, “No luzcas tan aterrado. No voy a preguntarle nada muy personal. Simplemente quisiera conocerlo mejor.”

“Puedes usar este tiempo para tu trabajo,” Grantaire dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. “Se que eres reacio atrasarte, y la cena no se cocinará más rápido contigo en la cocina.”

Para sorpresa de Enjolras, Grantaire se inclinó le besó la frente antes de que ir a la cocina seguido de la madre de Enjolras a preparar la cena. Enjolras se recostó en el sofá, sintiéndose repentinamente drenado. Aunque ciertamente había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba mantener la farsa, eso no quitaba que sintiera cierta tensión. Y ahora su madre continuaría escarbando en su relación, sin el presente para intervenir en caso de que las cosas se arruinaran.

Igual, Grantaire había manejara la situación remarcablemente bien, mejor de lo que Enjolras había anticipado. Él no había actuado diferente a lo normal, de verdad, tanto como si sus abiertas afecciones hacia Enjolras fueran completamente normales, aunque ciertamente las afecciones se habían tornado más físicas a las que Enjolras estaba acostumbrado. También, él no se lo había puesto fácil a Grantaire, y estaría eternamente agradecido por eso, asumiendo que el reto que la vista de su madre continuará de la misma manera.

Más relajado pensó que no iba a desperdiciar esta preciosa oportunidad de trabajar en la Causa durante la visita de su madre, y se desplazó hasta su recámara para sentarse en su escritorio y trabajar en el último panfleto. Se perdió a sí mismo en el trabajo por un largo tiempo, suficiente para darse cuenta que Grantaire y su madre estaban pasando demasiado tiempo juntos y solos.

Le dio al panfleto una última mirada y se levantó, arrastrándose a la cocina y haciendo una pausa afuera para escuchar lo que Grantaire y su madre estaban diciendo. Escuchar a escondidas no era la opción más honorable, pero no quería entrar a la conversación completamente indefenso.

Para su sorpresa, Grantaire estaba hablando, su voz era baja y placentera, y podía imaginar a Grantaire trabajando en el estofado que estaban haciendo, revolviendo ocasionalmente y manteniéndose en la conversación. Su madre intervenía de vez en cuando, pero mayormente permanecía en silencio, escuchando.

Enjolras se inclinaba más cerca, y se congeló cuando escuchó a su madre preguntar, “Tan fascinante como son sus historias, y de verdad, lo son – estas revelan un lado de mi hijo que rara vez veo – pero yo quisiera saber mas de sus sentimientos por él. Usted habla de su amistad, pero ¿Hay algo más?”

“¿Sinceramente?” Grantaire preguntó, casi contemplativo y Enjolras sostuvo su respiración, preguntándose por lo que Grantaire diría. “En él… en él me he encontrado a mi mismo y me he convertido en algo más de lo que alguna vez pensé. Para hablar claramente. Yo lo amo.”

Ahora Enjolras se había congelado incluso más que antes, los latidos de su corazón parecían tamborilear hasta detenerse. Seguramente… Seguramente Grantaire habló sólo las palabras que la madre de Enjolras necesitaba oír, el no podía ser honesto. ¿O acaso lo era?

Enjolras fue salvado de haber sido contemplado por el sonido de la madre de Grantaire alistándose para dejar la cocina, y se escurrió hacia sus habitación, su corazón de nuevo estaba acosando por salir de su pecho.

La cena fue un asunto tenso, con Enjolras demasiado distraído que medio escuchaba la placentera conversación. Grantaire seguía dándole miradas de confusión mientras su madre solo parloteaba como siempre. Agradecida, después de la cena, su madre de escudo para ir al tocador a refrescarse, y en cuento la puerta de la habitación de cerro detrás de ella, Grantaire se giró hacia Enjolras, con el ceño fruncido. “¿Qué es lo que te disgusta?” siseó. “Estabas bien antes de la cena; ¿Acaso tu trabajo te quito el apetito? Yo solo no puedo mantener la farsa por mucho tiempo.”

“Lo se,” Enjolras respondió, con un hilo de voz. “Y francamente… Yo escuche una parte de tu conversación con mi madre.” Grantaire parecía haberse callado, presionando sus labios con suavidad, y Enjolras siguió disparando. “¿Querías decir lo que le dijiste? Querías decir lo que le dijiste… ” Se apago, inseguro sobre querer si quiera realizar esa pregunta. Sobre si quiera quería conocer la expuesta. “¿Querías decir lo que dijiste acerca de tus sentimientos hacia mi?”

Grantaire sacudió su cabeza, todavía petrificado. “No fue nada,” dijo sin expresión alguna en su voz o su rostro. “Le dije a tu madre lo que ella esperaba oír.”

Enjolras también sacudió su cabeza, su propia expresión era ruda. “Eso no fue nada,” insistió aunque con un deje de duda, buscando los ojos de Grantaire. “¿No fue así?”

Grantaire asintió y se encogió de hombros, empezando a girar para retirarse, pero Enjolras agarró su brazo, manteniéndolo en su puesto, y después de un momento no tan largo e incómodo para los dos, Enjolras se inclinó para besarle.

Su experiencia besando era más bien escasa, por no decir nula, pero a Grantaire no parecía importarle, acercándose más y devolviendo el beso, su boca moviéndose hacia la de Enjolras, y Enjolras solo logró poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Grantaire para mantenerse derecho.

Fue imposible decir cuando tiempo estuvieron así si no fuera por qué el silencio fue interrumpido, “Hem-hem,” por la mama de Enjolras, quien los miraba con una ceja levantada. Ambos Enjolras y Grantaire se pusieron rojos al tiempo, y Grantaire murmuró algo inaudible antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la recámara de Enjolras.

Enjolras no eran suertudo, e intentó darle a su madre una mirada inquisitiva. “Yo lo siento—” comenzó, pero su madre sacudió su mano quitándole importancia.

“No hay necesidad de disculparse, menos por eso yo solo soy una invitada en su hogar.” Ella le sonrió, la sonrisa más cálida que alguna vez le haya compartido. “Y no voy a irrumpir por mucho más. Partiré mañana en la mañana.”

Enjolras la miró sorprendido. “¿Partirás?” partirás, con apenas un toque de esperanza. “¿Por qué?”

Ella resopló. “Como bien sabes mi propósito era disuadirte para que dejaras de hacer el bobo y no abandonarás tu estatus por un amante, particularmente por un amante masculino, pero puedo identificar una batalla perdida cuando la veo.” Su expresión se suavizó, y cruzó hacia Enjolras, tomando ambas de sus manos en las suyas. “Cualquier esperanza de disuadirte seria una tontería, tanto tu y tu Grantaire están claramente enamorados del otro, y no me voy a interponer en su camino.”

Ella beso su mejilla antes de que Enjolras pudiera formular una respuesta, y desapareció entrando a su recámara, dejando a Enjolras para que siguiera a Grantaire dentro de las suyas. Grantaire no lo miró a los ojos cuando entró, ya estaba despojado de su camisa de manga y pantalones, y estaba metido en la cama debajo de la colcha. “Yo espero que no te importe que me retire temprano esta noche,” Grantaire murmuró, todavía rehusando a mirar a Enjolras.

Habían tantas cosas que Enjolras deseaba decirle a Grantaire. En cambio optó por sentir mecánicamente. “Ciertamente no,” murmuró, su mano revoloteo unirlos sobre los papeles del escritorio. “Permaneceré despierto un poco más, si eso no te molesta.”

“No me molesta,” Grantaire dijo, y por primera vez rodó los ojos sobre Enjolras, su expresión era indefendible. “Buenas noches, Enjolras.”

“Buenas noches,” Enjolras contestó, mirando a Grantaire se acostó de lado sobre la cama (y la verdad sea dicha, miró a Grantaire por mucho tiempo después de eso).

***********************

Comedida a su palabra, la madre de Enjolras se fue a la siguiente mañana, besando ambas mejillas de Enjolras igual que las de Grantaire antes de desaparecer tan rápido como había llegado, completamente ajena a lo que dejó a su paso. Una vez el partió, Enjolras y Grantaire mantuvieron una mirada entre ellos por un largo momento. Luego Grantaire se encogió de hombros. “Supongo que debo mover mis cosas de vuelta a mi recamara,” dijo enérgicamente.

Enjolras asintió lentamente. “Ciertamente. Y yo debería darte una mano para hacer eso.” Siguió a Grantaire dentro de su recámara, luego dudo. “Pero tal vez tu no deberías.”

“¿¡Discúlpeme!?” Grantaire pregunto, mirando desde la cómoda donde estaba recogiendo su ropa. “Temo que dejando mis ropas acá, sería un inconveniente cada vez que tenga que moverlas.”

Enjolras se ruborizó y continuó con determinación. “No son sólo tus ropas a lo que me refiero. Aunque ciertamente, tal vez tu deberías dejarlas. Tal vez deberías dejar todo. Tal tú… tal vez tú deberías quedarte.”

Grantaire congelado, levantó la vista y lo miró. “Seguramente tu no te refieres a eso.”

Enjolras le mantuvo la mirada. “Seguramente si lo hago,” dijo suavemente. Cuando Grantaire solo lo siguió mirando, Enjolras se ruborizó y alzó los hombros para continuar rápidamente, “La noche pasada, y ayer, gastadas así, yo.. Yo no sabia que podía sentir algo como esto, que podía tener esto sin descuidar la causa o mis deberes con ella. Pero tu me has probado que estoy equivocado una y otra vez. Y no solo desde hace unos días, sino desde el momento en que empezamos a vivir juntos. Tu—”

Lo que sea que Enjolras estaba a punto de decir fue cortado por un súbito Grantaire que se abalanzó para besarlo. Muchas más que el beso de la noche anterior, este era fiero y apasionado, y Enjolras enredó sus dedos en los crespos de Grantaire para besarlo de vuelta.

Se besaron por un largo momento antes de que Grantaire retrocediera, su expresión era gentil tanto que acunaba la cabeza de Enjolras en sus manos. “Tenemos mucho que discutir,” murmuro, con un tono de voz que se tornaba serio.

“En efecto tenemos,” Enjolras dijo, solo con un hilo de voz, aunque una sonrisa insinuada estaba apunto de aparecer por la esquina de su boca. “Pero creo que tu promesa de calentar mi casa sigue vigente, y no veo la razón para no cumplirla primero… ”

Grantaire se rió y lo volvió a besar. “Acción primero, charla después,” dijo, arrojando a Enjolras sobre la cama. “Yo creo que podría llegar acostumbrarme a ese comportamiento, Monsieur Enjolras.”

Enjolras también lo beso antes de empujar la espalda ajena contra la cama. “Hay mucho a lo que podríamos acostumbrarnos,” sus ojos oscurecieron, y le regaló a Grantaire un sonrisa genuina. “Y espero con ansias la oportunidad para hacerlo.”

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. <3


End file.
